Is There a God?
by Shizuka na Hibi No Kaidan Wo
Summary: Harry is in fifth year. After being given a phoenix he has a premonition...
1. Chapter 1: Summer Sucks/Kiss Kiss

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (01/?)  
**Author name:** Chris Langley

**Author email:** Hasselberg_chris@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ron, Hermione,  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA,  
**Summary:** Harry is in love with his best friend. She is in love with him and Ron. Ron joins the Dark side and helps to 'try' kill Harry. Truth or Dare, Strip Poker and Butterbeer… Hell Brakes loose. Warning: Mild Sex, violence and Mr Weasley in a dress?

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 1: Kiss Kiss/ Summer Sucks 

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0 Happy Birthday me!" Harry muttered bitterly, he had not received an owl from Ron or Hermione, so he was really annoyed (they are his two best friends from school). 

Harry Potter is different from other boys at his age, this is because he is a wizard. Harry goes to a special school called Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. He lives with his aunty and uncle, as a dark wizard killed his parents using an unforgivable curse called Avada Kevanda. This would give you a life sentence in Azkaban. 

**** 

Hedwig finally delivered his parcel from Hermione. But at 5 am. Harry was fast asleep so she hooted loudly to wake him up. 

"I'm up, I'm up!" Harry said as he reached for his glasses; he then heard another hoot, he took the parcel and opened it. He gasped at the letter from Hermione: 

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy Birthday _

_Do you want to come over in two weeks? _

_Ron will becoming here as well ! _

_I have something to tell you _

_I have fallen in love with you _

_Love Hermione _

_X _

He saw another gift, it was some Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Bean, he opened it and saw inside, among the beans was a small picture of Hermione, she was waving at him. Harry saw she was only wearing a bikini and he fainted. 

**** 

"Get Up!" Harry' sat aunt yelped, "UP!GET UP! I need you to cook the eggs. NOW! I want Dudders birthday to be perfect!!!!" 

He groaned and looked at Dudley's forgotten clock. It said 09:30. Crap! Harry thought, I had the weirdest dream! Hermione had send me a-a-a… 

"Oh shit!" Harry swore. 

He got dressed and wobbled downstairs, Dudley was shouting because he had only 20 presents, "But last I had 45 last year!" Mr Dursley chuckled and said his usual line about how he was the same when he was younger; and Harry cooked breakfast. He burned the bacon which made Mr Dursley hit the roof and Harry threatened her to use magic. What a big mistake!!!!! 

"Don't threaten me, the FREAK school doesn't allow you to use the M word out side of school!" Mr Dursley's face went bright red as he shouted, he had clearly forgotten that Harry's uncle was a 'murderer' who was on the run, he got sent to his room, where already Dudley's new PS2 was broken. 

_Hermione I would love to come over! How did you do that? _

_Harry _

**** 

Hermione saw in the distance Hedwig flying gracefully towards her, she saw a letter and ripped it open. She ran up to her room to reply, as she got to her door she heard a scream, she went to investigate; she opened the door to her parents room and looked out the window. She then saw a lithe figure walking away. She recognised him from a picture in the trophy room in Hogwarts. It was Tom Riddle. 

She panicked. Hedwig was waiting for Hermione to Reply. She quick wrote: 

_Help!!! Come quick I just saw Tom Riddle _

_Love Hermione _

_X _

**** 

Hedwig flew as fast as she could to Harry's window. Harry saw the note he opened it slowly and saw the note. He gasped and ran to get his firebolt. 

The door was locked so he got his wand out of his pocket and said, "Alhomora!" The spell caused the door to open. He pulled out his firebolt and ran outside. 

Mounting the broom was easy!!! Finding Hermione wasn't, Hedwig led the way to a farm in Essex. 

**** 

"Where is he?" Hermione muttered, She looked out of the window and sighed, "He's not coming!" She walked over to her room and fell on the bed. Where are her parents she asked herself. She grasped "To Kill a Mockingbird" and started to read. After a while she heard a tapping on the window, "Harry!" she gasped. 

"Hermione!" Harry whispered, "Can you let me in?" she nodded and opened the window. He grinned at her, "Hermione, where did you see him?" Hermione pointed and then showed Harry to her parent's room where she first got a glimpse of him. 

"Where are my parents?" Hermione asked, "I heard a scream and I thought that… that…!" She broke down into tears and fell to the ground. 

Harry comforted Hermione and pulled her into a friendly embrace. They stayed like that for a while then Hermione bet over and kiss him, passionately. Harry moaned and groaned as she moved her hands up and down. 

**** 

Ron looked out of the window, he knew what they were doing, he couldn't believe it, Hermione was his not Harry's. He hated that Harry was 'the' Harry Potter, but he knew Harry wasn't to blame for that, but taking advantage of it… That is out of order. He heard Pig hooting loudly in the distance. He stood outside of the door and watched… 

**** 

"Harry!" Hermione asked, "I love you!" a low sob rung out in the hallway, "Harry, what that!" Harry shrugged and walked to the door to investigate, he stopped, then reached for the handle, and yanked it. The door opened and the 'intruder' was gone. 

"Has he gone?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded and turned to leave. He whirled around and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and walked to the door. 

"See you at platform 9 and ¾, Hermione! I love you!" with that he left. 

Hermione followed him, "Please stay here!" she asked, " I would love that and Ron can come over, what do you think? Good idea or isn't it?" Harry nodded. He told her he would be back later because he needed to get his trunk. 

"Do you have car?" Harry asked, "I can drive, Sirius taught me!" Hermione looked bewildered, "He came over a few weeks ago!" Hermione nodded, "I'll drive ok?" Harry nodded. 

**** 

Ron sat in the back waiting for them to stop, he tapped Hermione on the shoulder. 

"Harry, what is it? I'm driving!" Harry stared at her and realised Ron was in the back. 

"Ron, what the hell are you doing in the back?" Ron smiled sheepishly. 

"Surprise!" he called. Hermione jumped making the car sway a bit to the side. She glared at Ron using the mirror and carried on driving to Privet Drive. 

**** 

Harry rung the door bell and Mr Dursley opened it, "BOY what are you doing?" he shrieked, "Get in!" Harry stood still. 

"I came for my stuff!" he said calmly, "Now excuse me I need my stuff!" Mr Dursley didn't give up that easily. 

"BOY! Get in, and tell your _friends_ to go away!" Harry again stood still. Mr Dursley (after a intense negotiation) was allowed his trunk, but not allowed back. 

**** 

"BOY! Get in!" Harry mocked Mr Dursley, "He's a bloody nightmare! I think if I was there for one more summer I would have a early grave!" Hermione giggled but Ron was silent, "Ron what's up with you?" Harry asked. Ron didn't answer. Harry shrugged at Hermione and started to think. Then it hit him… Ron had been spying on them earlier, then he had been noticed and must of hid from them; that meant, Ron was in love with Hermione… 

**** 

They trio walked to in front door of Hermione's house. She heard Hermione's parents chatting away. She stopped Harry and Ron. 

"I have to speak to them!" she explained, "To tell them you're here!" Harry and Ron nodded, "Back in a sec!" 

**** 

"Dad, two of my friends from school are here and…" Mr Granger interrupted her. 

"Let them come in!" he said. He smiled at them. They introduced themselves and they were sent to Hermione room. 

"Where do we sleep?" Harry asked, "On the floor?" Hermione nodded and excused herself to go and brush her teeth. 

"Harry, don't you dare, ever touch her, or I'll kill you!" Ron sneered, Harry was startled at Ron's tone . He walked to the bathroom and snogged her. Harry saw she enjoyed it; so he quietly walked out. 

Harry ran out the door in his face was blood red. He heard the distant shouting from upstairs, Hermione was shouting at him but he didn't turn back. He felt so cheated, so used. He started to sprint while biting away the tears. As he reached the forest he collapsed in a heap and began to sob uncontrollably . 

***** 

"You asshole!! Hermione screamed, "Look what you've done; you selfish little shit!" Ron looked at the floor. Hermione galloped for the door and ran to look for Harry, Ron glared after her; then walked out, but he didn't go towards the forest, he went somewhere else. 

"Harry?!" Hermione screamed, she fell over a lump on the ground and thought it was Harry… It was only a rock. 

***** 

"What a pleasant surprise, Mr Weasley! What a pleasure to meet you!" a man remarked politely, "So you got a bit bored with the goodies… Well that's good, so the dark side is more your style?" Mr Weasley move over to the man and stopped. The man order to move his shirt. Mr Weasley agreed and removed it. "Welcome to the dark side… Ronald Weasley… No turning back now… Crucio!" 

***** 

"Fine be that way!!" Hermione called shrilly, she ran out of the forest and bumped into Cho Chang… 

**************** 

// ::Kissing sound::/ 

// When you look at me, Tell me what you see/ 

//This is what you get, It's the way I am/ 

**************** 

"Ronald Weasley, welcome to the dark side.." With that Ron blacked out… Voldemort admired his work he grinned to himself then apparated Ron back to the burrow. 

***** 

Harry stood up, he had bloodshot eyes; his shirt and trousers were covered in mud. He ran towards the clearing and found Hermione and Cho arguing over him and Ron. 

**************** 

// When I look at you, I Wanna be, I Wanna be/ 

// Somewhere close to heaven, with Neanderthal man/ 

// Don't go, I know you Wanna touch me, here, there and everywhere/ 

// Sparks fly when we are together, you can't deny the facts of life/ 

**************** 

"Ronniekins!!!" Fred called, "Wake up Ronniekins!!!" Fred sniggered as he crept in the room. 

Ron awoke and covered his dark mark. He glared at Fred and slowly got up. What had happened last night was still fresh in his memory, and Ron was glad of what he had done… He was on the dark side… Against all the people who love him, and against his best Friends. He grinned smugly to himself then ran down stairs for some food. Only later did he feel guilty… But he knew he couldn't have turned back time… Or could he? 

***** 

Harry awoke abruptly, he didn't know where he was… Then he recognised a lump next to him… It was… (A/N: I was thinking should I leave it here? Nah!!! I'll tell you who as this is going to be a long chapter) … Cho Chang and Hermione. 

"Whoa! Oh god!", he wriggled his way out and found he was only in boxers. "Oh shit!" 

**************** 

//You don't have to act like a star, trying moves in the back of your car/ 

//But you know that we can go far, coz tonight you're gonna get my (kiss kiss)/ 

//Don't play the games that you play, coz you know that I won't run away/ 

//Why aren't you asking me to stay, coz tonight I'm gonna give you my (kiss kiss)/ 

**************** 

Hermione woke with a start, she saw Cho and realised that Harry was gone… she shook Cho awake, and left. This time she went home… Hoping she would see him on the Hogwarts express. 

When Hermione got to the kitchen (in her own home) she looked at the date… 1st August… She heard the noise from upstairs tell her (by using her 7th sense) that her parents where up. She stared at the moving photo of: her, Ron and Harry. She grinned guiltily then walked over to the fridge for some food. 

***** 

Harry crept into his room when soon after the door shook because he was later getting up. His aunt was now really, really fat as she said they had started to got to McDonalds as Dudley had done well in his exams. He looked out the window longingly, hoping Hermione was looking for him, but she wasn't. 

"Where were you yesterday, BOY!" his uncle yelled, "I told you to come in but you didn't…" The Dursley then simultaneously computed and he woke up finding himself in a cornfield. 

He was not alone… there was Ron. Crying. Harry felt a tang of guilt. He crept forward and whispered in his ear… 

"What's wrong?" Ron turned around and sobbed on Harry's shoulder. 

***** 

Harry and Ron walked along the road and Ron was laughing, Harry was telling Ron about his dream and Ron was laughing his head of. 

"Harry, I'm so sorry!!!" Harry nodded and informed him that girls, right now where the least of his worries. Ron suggested that they went to the Burrow and stays there for a bit. Harry agreed, and muttered: 

"Accio Firebolt!" They firebolt came racing towards them and they mounted it and set off to the Burrow. 

***** 

Ginny grinned as Malfoy kissed her, she knew her parents would kill her but the chances of being caught made it very exciting. Malfoy pulled away and after catching his breath bent over for more. 

Harry and Ron opened the door and saw them two snogging. Ron exploded like a nuclear bomb, Harry tried to not laugh but Ron gave him a Devil's Stare. 

**************** 

//You could be mine, baby, what's your star sign?/ 

//Won't you take a step into the lion's den/ 

//I can hear my conscience calling you, calling you/ 

//Say I'm gonna be a bad girl again/ 

//Why don't you come on over, we can't leave this all undone/ 

//Got a devil on my shoulder, there's no place for you to run/ 

**************** 

"What the hell is going on Ginny!!" Ron roared, Ginny gasped and saw her brother fuming and Harry laugh silently. Ron glared at Harry who started to say exactly what Ron was saying (as they knew each other very well and speech that Ron used to Ginny never changed) "I've never felt so appalled!!! You are too young to date! You are so going to be grounded" Harry burst out laughing and Malfoy could help but join him… Ginny glared at Ron making Harry and Malfoy to almost die of laughter. 

***** 

Hermione awoke to find her window open. Strange, she thought. I don't remember opening it. She got up gradually and closed the window. She looked over to her night stand, and saw a strange book with the words… _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk_. Hermione stared at it… It was almost eerie, she looked bewildered as she hadn't been to Diagon Alley. She mused with it while she got dressed and in came her 16 year old cousin, she blushed as she was only in her bra. He glance at her and smiled. 

"Ops! Sorry Herm… My. My. don't we look like a woman today?" Hermione blushed crimson as he left the room. She was sure he wasn't talking about her face… 

***** 

Seamus Finnegan looked out of the window, he looked grim, his summer was crap and his parents were out of town, so that left him alone. Right? WRONG!!! There was a knock on his door. Seamus opened it and in came Molly Weasley!! She smiled warmly at him. 

"Ron and Ginny are arguing at home, do you want to come with us?" Seamus nodded and Molly and Seamus apparated back to the Burrow. 

***** 

Ron threw out Malfoy and screamed at him for coming and that his presence wasn't welcome in their home. Harry was now glaring at Malfoy and Ginny was on strike as Malfoy was going. She threw such a tantrum and in the end Ron had to do a full body binder on her. 

Molly Weasley finally came home and demanded for Ron to tell her what had happened. Harry and Seamus ran for cover and both started to talk about their summer. Ron came out about 10 minutes later to tell them that he was grounded and had to go and de-gnome the garden, plus that dinner would be in an hour. Seamus and Harry offered to help, so they had a competition to see who could throw the gnome the furthers. Ron won by miles and Harry suggest him becoming a chaser and Seamus a beater. Ron turned a funny crimson colour and looked at the ground, at this Harry burst out laughing. Ron thought Harry had been joking, but he assured Ron that he was only laughing because he was blushing. Ron glared at him, so Seamus joined in. Ron stomped off. 

***** 

"Hermione dear?" Mrs Granger called, "When do you need to be at Platform 9 ¾?" Hermione shrugged. She felt her cousin gaze on her making her shiver. She asked her mother why she had this book and her mother said that she had gone to Diagon alley to get them for her, so she could study, Hermione groaned. 

"MUM!" She groaned, "It's the summer, I'll do my homework later!!! (A/N: I think Hermione only does her homework because she hates her parents screaming at her… Please don't burn my hotmail inbox with all the flamers… As I know what I'm Doing!!!!) I'm going to the cinema! Tom do you want to come?" Her cousin nodded and follower her out the door. 

**************** 

//You don't have to act like a star, trying moves in the back of your car/ 

//But you know that we can go far, coz tonight you're gonna get my (kiss kiss)/ 

//Don't play the games that you play, coz you know that I won't run away/ 

//Why aren't you asking me to stay, coz tonight I'm gonna give you my (kiss kiss)/ 

**************** 

Harry and Ron ate their dinner in silence, Mrs. Weasley was lecturing Ginny when Harry asked, "Where is everyone?" Mrs. Weasley smiled. 

"They are all at the ministry, Arthur is now the Minister of Magic; as Fudge is missing. Seems to happen often. Anyway, the twins are working in the ministry of magic creatures and Percy is working in Romania with Charlie!" Harry was dumbfounded, Ron gasped. 

"My potatoes are cold!" he whined, "I can't eat them!" Harry stared in disbelief… He saw the dark mark on Ron's arm. 

**************** 

//If you forget, I'll remind you, if you're paranoid, I'm behind you/ 

//If you lose your head, I'll find you, sending you my kiss/ 

//If you forget, I'll remind you, if you're paranoid, I'm behind you/ 

//If you lose your head, I'll find you, kiss, kiss/ 

**************** 

A spider spun it's thread down until it landed on Peter Parker's hand. He thanked the red headed girl and then the spider bit him. He shook his hand in pain and let the spider fall to the ground and it scurried off. 

***** 

Hermione smiled at her cousin, he excused himself for the toilet, she watched him walk out; then met the gaze of Dean Thomas. She grinned at him and he grinned back. 

It was now at a soppy bit and Hermione 'accidentally' cuddled up to Dean, he looked at her and kiss her passionately. 

**************** 

//Don't, don't, (kiss kiss) I, I, don't, don't, ki-ki, I, I/ 

//Don't, don't, mwah, don't, don't, don't, oh yeah/ 

//Don't have to act like a, trying moves in the back of your/ 

//But you know that we can go, coz tonight you're gonna get my/ 

//Ahh, ahh, mwah/ 

**************** 

BANG! The man jumped, he was panting in the heat. A murderous figure moved in the room. 

"Who's there!" the man asked, he heard whistling and pushed against the back wall, "Go away!! I said GO away!" A serpent hissed and slither around him eyeing him very carefully. A rat squeaked and bit him on the hand, causing the man to groan in pain. The rat changed form into a little fat man. Who looked uncertain. 

"Master, why do we need the Minister of magic?" Fudge recognised who this was and glared at him. 

"Your alive… You fucker!!! Black has been to hell because of *howls in pain* you!" Wormtail glared back and tried to keep the minister from knowing who was behind him until… 

"Fudge… look behind you… I'm back and the first soul for the Fuji ritual starts with you… You must be honoured!!! You can finally meet the worthless people like yourself who put shame on the death eaters. Barty Crouch Jr. was to easy to manipulate and now it is your turn to meet your doom! Send my love!!! Pacifica Luminous!" Voldemort screamed in agony as Fudge soul leaked into him. Making him stronger. He now had a head… Of a boy. 

"The god is back!!" he declared to Wormtail, "I want Arthur Weasley, next and Lucius Malfoy!" Wormtail got sent to work. 

***** 

"Where is Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked impatiently for the millionth time! "He was meant to be here 12 hours ago!" It was 9 o'clock in the morning and Ron, Seamus and Ginny had just woke up to find a distraught Mrs. Weasley walking around he house saying the same thing over and over again. 

**************** 

//You don't have to act like a star, trying moves in the back of your car/ 

//But you know that we can go far, coz tonight you're gonna get my (kiss kiss)/ 

//Don't play the games that you play, coz you know that I won't run away/ 

//Why aren't you asking me to stay, coz tonight I'm gonna give you my (kiss kiss)/ 

**************** 

"Arthur, can you come here please!" the receptionist called from out side his office, he thought he could here choking but he gathered it was from the cells (he was in Azkaban), he opened the door to see the receptionist lying on the floor, she was unconscious, he saw Lucius Malfoy being wrestled by what looked like the king of the serpents, the Basilisk. He felt hot breath from behind him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked at it through his glasses and he past out as he was petrified to a great extent. The same happened to Malfoy. This made Voldemort very happy. 

***** 

"Excellent! Harry Potter will be pleased!!" Voldemort shouted gleefully and whispered, "Harry would love to dream about this!!!!" The laughs faded as Harry woke with a scream and his scar was in such pain that you of thought stampede of elephants would have stomped on it. Hermione and everyone ran upstairs to find Harry on the floor with blood spewing out of his scar. Harry, after the lost of blood, fainted. 

Email me to Review!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Dream On

Chris Langley's FF site  


Welcome 

to

my 

site 

were

you 

find 

HP 

Fan 

fics 

are

please

read

them

and

email 

me 

your

reviews

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (02/?)  
**Author name:** Chris Langley 

**Author email:** Hasselberg_chris@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ron, Hermione,  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA,  
**Summary:** Harry is in love with his best friend. She is in love with him and Ron. Ron joins the Dark side and helps to kill Harry. Truth or Dare, Strip Poker and Butterbeer… Hell Brakes loose.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 2: Dream On**

_Awake, awake, my little boy!_

_Thou wast thy mother's only joy;_

_Why dost thou weep in thy gentle sleep?_

_Awake! thy father does thee keep._

_"O, what land is the Land of Dreams?_

_What are its mountains, and what are its streams?_

_O father! I saw my mother there,_

_Among the lilies by waters fair._

_"Among the lambs, clothed in white,_

_She walked with her Thomas in sweet delight._

_I wept for joy, like a dove I mourn;_

_O! when shall I again return?"_

_Dear child, I also by pleasant streams_

_Have wandered all night in the Land of Dreams;_

_But thou calm and warm the waters wide,_

_I could not get to the other side._

_"Father, O father! what do we here_

_In this land of unbelief and fear?_

_The Land of Dreams is better far_

_Above the light of the morning star."_

---- The Land of Dreams

By Willim Blake.

Ron and the others stared in disbelief, Harry was lying on the floor completely frozen with blood spewing out of his scar. Molly Weasley ran beside him and gasped. Ron was petrified, he was so flabbergasted that he didn't hear his mum telling him to contact the ministry.

*****

Hermione looked out of the window she was bored stiff. She looked down at her neglected breakfast and sighed. Her parents were gone to the airport to take her cousin… Her run in with Dean had left her confused and bewildered… She wondered who she was in love with, and, feeling worse than ever before she walked over to her room to owl Ron and Harry.

*****

"Molly… are you alright?" Diggory asked, "I see you have had quite a nasty shock…" Mrs Weasley nodded and stood up… She saw the ministry taking Harry out into their cars. Ron was at there side his face was as white as a sheet with Ginny grasping his hand. He heard an owl squawking in the distance and noticed Hermione's owl. He grabbed it and ripped it open.

_Ron––_

_I'm sorry I shouted at you._

_I hope You are ok._

_I have to tell you something…_

_And don't tell Harry_

_I kissed Dean…_

_––Hermione_

Ron was really no blood red in the face. He left Harry's side and ran into the house to reply… (A/N: Trust me.. you don't want to know what it says)

*****

Sirius ran gracefully to St Mungo's, his mouth open. He slipped inside and somehow go to Harry bedside. He changed form an looked at the boy who lived… He noticed dried blood on his forehead and stared at it. He would go in a minute. But before he went, Sirius nicked some food. While heading out the door he bumped into Mrs Weasley. She gasped and stepped back. Sirius nodded at her and transformed and left the building; leaving a worried, Mrs Weasley.

*****

"… He's what!" Hermione cried as she read the note, she was so worried that she leapt out of bed and ran to call her parents. "Mum, can you take me to St. Mungo's… It's near Diagon alley!" Her mother nodded and let herself get dragged out the door.

*****

"Wow!!! Look at this mess!!" an auror exclaimed. The others nodded as they worked there way threw the rubble. They felt this was very disturbing as they had seen the dark mark out side, and a special report was going out by owl about the incident. They saw two bodies, of two men lying staring at the ceiling with knifes sticking out of the sides of their head, it was Mr. Weasley and Lucius Malfoy. They gasped and quickly went to examine then.

*****

It swished in the early sunset!! Swaying gracefully around the flawless sight, the gentle wind whispering and the sun shining on the sea. Harry stared at the wonderful phoenix and felt all his worries evaporate into thin air. He suddenly was shipped away into a meadow where he had found Ron. In his place was Voldemort snarling at him and swearing. Harry's worries came rushing to him like a hurricane and he felt him self falling… Falling…

***** 

"May I see him?" Came a soft voice, the nurse nodded and a familiar woman walked in. She looked very grim. She nodded at the other Hogwarts teachers that entered, and was surprised to see Professor Snape coming in who looked sympathetically at Harry

"Severus? What are you doing here. I thought you despised the boy!" Snape shrugged and pulled out an album. He placed it on the bed and left with out saying a word.

McGonagall was bewildered because she had seen the sympathy in Snape's eyes and she saw Dumbledore was as well. Her eyes searched inside Dumbledore's eyes for some emotion but there was none. She looked again at the helpless and vulnerable 'Boy who lived' and sighed.

*****

"… No!!!!" Harry awoke with a start he was breathing hard and sweating, he realised he was in a bright room, he closed his eyes and opened them several times and reached over for his glasses.

"Oh god!!" Hermione said as she reached over and embraced him. He was startled as he didn't realised he had company. He pulled away as he saw Ron grinning at him.

"Alright Harry?" He asked while grinning.

"Yes, You?"

Ron nodded and quickly added, "Got something to tell you. *Glares at Hermione* Hermione snogged Dean!! I have a letter to prove it!" He handed the letter to him and Harry stopped and re-read the letter several times before looking up.

"You bloody slut!! First Me… Then Ron… Then Dean… Who will be next… Malfoy, or um Seamus, or even a girl…" Harry's hand was shaking.

Hermione stalked out of the room and burst into tears. Ron shouted after that she was a fucking bitch and Harry agreed. Ron came over and handed Harry some chocolate frogs, and as usual… Talked about Quidditch.

*****

"ROOOOOON!" a voice whispered, "Ron!"

Ron's dark mark burned and Ron woke up with a yelp. He suddenly realised it was Voldemort and crawled out of bed and bowed for him.

"Hello master! I'm here to serve you oh Great Voldemort!" Voldemort face screwed up into an evil grin. He placed his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a map. He pushed into Ron and he quickly took it.

"What is this for?" he asked, Voldemort pointed at the silver object that was positioned by in building that was labelled… 'Hogwarts'. Ron realised it was inside the Gryffindor common room. Ron glanced at Voldemort who had a nasty grin on his face.

*****

"… so apparently, the 'real' Mad-Eyed Moody is going to teach at Hogwarts this year… But he is very weak so he will have an associate with him, she is called Miss, er… Miss Harvey!" Dumbledore said proudly, "We finally feel that we have a good man for the job, and we can hope this one lasts for over a year!" Harry chuckled and smiled up at the old man.

"Professor, remember Lupin?" Harry asked, Dumbledore started to say some thing but Harry interrupted. "Why are you always here?" Dumbledore smiled and shrugged.

"I suppose I've got nothing else to do!! Here is your letter for next term!"

Harry took it and ripped it open. A nurse came in and shooed Dumbledore away. Harry waved as he left and ripped the letter open.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please note that the school year starts on September the first. The Hogwarts will be leaving Platform nine-and-three-quarters, from Kings Cross Station at Eleven o'clock. Fifth Years must tell their parents that they won't be coming home for any holiday as they have their O.W.L.S soon._

_A list of books is enclosed._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry grabbed the list and opened it…

_Fifth Year students will need:_

_The standard book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Phoenix, and their powers, Grade 1, 2, 3 by Willow Harvey_

_The elixir of life, biography of Nicolas Flemel by Rita Skeeter _(Harry gasped, Rita Skeeter 'That old terd!' He though!!)

_Animagus and Aparrating by The Wilder sisters_

_Quidditch through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp_

_The true seer by Meander Shackle_

_The inner you by Meander Shackle_

Harry signed, Divination, Potions… *sigh*

*****

"What is my task sire?" Voldemort smirked and whispered into Ron's ear the task.

*****

"_Welcome to hell Potter!" _a voice sneered in his head, Harry awoke andshivered, "Go away!" he answered. The voices kept on coming… More menacing… More cunning… And more evil… He recognised the voice… But could it be? Before he heard more he completely lost his mind… Harry Potter was Going mad…

*****

"Oh lord have mercy. Please I have a son…" the woman fell to the ground and Voldemort got stronger than ever before. He was almost human again… All he needed was a pure soul… The one of Harry Potter he thought slyly… And Ron Weasley was his Path to victory.

*****

Draco Malfoy was now an orphan… He walked up and down the corridors of St. Mungo's and finally slouched down by a door where he heard the noise of Harry ramming himself into a wall

*****

"Leave me alone!!" he shrieked, "Get out of my head… LA LA LA LA LA LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! LA LA!!" Draco Malfoy opened the door and gaped. Harry face, hands and clothes were covered in blood.

Malfoy got up and straddled him to the ground and tried to calm him down. But Harry kicked and screamed. Then without a warning he passed out and then a few seconds later came back.

"Ahhh! Malfoy get off me you poof!!" Harry threw him off and climbed into bed and fell asleep before hitting the pillow.

*****

"Your free to go Mr Potter!!" the woman smiled at him and he saw the Weasley clan waving at him. He grinned at then, and nodded at Ron. Ron smiled weakly and escorted him back to the burrow.

*****

There was a black tunnel it was empty, Harry looked up and saw a tiny light in the distance. He reached out and found him self in square. There were people thousand of people there, each one happy, chatting happily, a man walked up to him and greeted him kindly.

"Welcome to the gate way to heaven my friend!" he chuckled to himself, "I see your staying here on temporarily! Look behind you!" He saw a hand coming up behind him stalking his every move. He suddenly realised he was shaking. He awoke with a holler and saw he was in the burrow.

*****

"Ronald Weasley, you've done well!! Now if you don't mind… I'll use you as bate," Ron nodded at what Voldemort was saying. "Very wise… Now let me see, ah yes… The good of Dark Mark: _Morsmore_!"

Mr Weasley heard those very words and he saw Voldemort 'kidnap' Ron. Mr Weasley was flabbergasted. He stared out the window in disbelief.

When he finally got to his senses he galloped down the stairs and ran in to George.

"George, You-know-who has…Has taken… R-R-Ron!" George dropped the plates he was holding… And hearing the bang Mrs Weasley came to investigate.

"What is going on?" She asked, and Mr Weasley told her, after being told she fell to the ground.

*****

Hermione came as quickly as she could, as soon as she was the burrow estate she threw open the door and legged it to the front door and while biting back the tears rung the door bell. Harry walked to the door; when he saw Hermione he broke down into tears and so did she.

*****

Harry walked up the little valley to the Chang's house… He had spoken to Cho a few days ago and now he was meant to talk to her… He felt so alone… Cho saw him from her window and she walked to the door and let him in.

*****

Later that evening, Cho's parents had gone out and they were chatting away about how she was with the Cedric situation. She told him she was over him… But was in love with some one else. She smirk seductively and ran her fingers though his hair.

Harry felt very uncomfortable. He shifted slightly. But the next thing he knew Cho was kissing him passionately. He surrendered himself and kissed her back.

*****

Cho awoke to find a warm body above her… Harry Potter was naked above her. She was naked too which could only mean one thing.

"Harry!! Say goodbye to your virginity!!" she said seductively.

Harry awoke and realised what had happened he jumped out of bed, grabbed his cloths, put them on and ran out the door.

*****

He found Hermione crying the corridor of the burrow. Harry comforted her and finally told her the story.

"What!! You wanker!"

I would like to say thanks to everyone who has helped me along the way!! Please review this!!

  
Join the Discussion Group for this fic

Please be a responsible reader and review!

Email the author

OR

Review on the Yahoo discussion group

OR

Review on Schnoogle


	3. Chapter 3: What If...

Chris Langley's FF site  


Welcome 

to

my 

site 

were

you 

find 

HP 

Fan 

fics 

are

please

read

them

and

email 

me 

your

reviews

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (03/?)  
**Author name:** Chris Langley

**Author email:** Hasselberg_chris@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ron, Hermione,  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA,  
**Summary:** Harry is in love with his best friend. She is in love with him and Ron. Ron joins the Dark side and helps to 'try' kill Harry. Truth or Dare, Strip Poker and Butterbeer… Hell Brakes loose. Warning: Mild Sex, violence and Mr Weasley in a dress?

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 3: What if… **

**Acromantula **

_M.O.M classification: XXXXX XXXXXXXXX _

_The Acromantula is a monstrous eight-eyed spider capable of human speech. It originated in Borneo, where it inhabits dense jungle. Its distinctive features include the thick black hair that covers its body; its le span, which may reach up to fifteen feet; its pincers, which produce a distinctive clicking noise when the Acromantula is excited or angry; and a poisonous secretion. The Acromantula is carnivorous and prefers large prey. It spins dome- shaped webs upon the ground The female is bigger than the male, and may lay up to one hundred eggs at a time. Soft and white, these are as large as beach balls. The young hatch in six or seven weeks. Acromantula eggs are defined as Class A Non-tradable Goods by the Department of Regulations and Control of Magic Creatures, meaning that severe penalties are attached to their importation or sale. _

_ This beast is believed to be wizard-bred, possibly intended to guard wizard dwellings or treasure, as is often the case with magically created monsters.(Beasts capable of human speech are rarely self-taught; an exception of Jarvey. The Ban on Experimental breeding did not come into effect until this century, long after the first recorded sighting of an Acromantula in 1794.) Despite its near-human intelligence, the Acromantula is un-trainable and highly dangerous to wizards and muggles alike. _

_ Rumours that a colony of Acromantula has been established in Scotland are unconfirmed (crossed out and instead say: 'Confirmed by Harry Potter an Ron Weasley) _

_______________________________________

"Master what shall we do now?" Wormtail asked, the older man sniggered as he pulled out a bag. Inside was some floo powder, he threw some powder into the fireplace and told Wormtail to go and look for Sirius black. 

***** 

"How could you… Sleep with that… That… Oh my god!" Hermione lunged at Harry and *smack*. 

"You and me are threw!! We aren't friends or ever will be… I won't ever talk to you… EVER!" With that Hermione again slapped him *smack* and then stormed off out the room to take the floo to Diagon alley. 

***** 

Three days later after the incident, Harry was de-gnoming the garden, when Mrs. Weasley came out and handed him a letter. He didn't open it, he knew what he had to do. 

***** 

Arabella Figg was walking around in the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. She hummed a song while working her way to the front door, she opened it and saw a familiar face. 

"Hello, Albus!" he greeted her old friend Dumbledore smiled weakly at her and explained why he was there. 

***** 

Harry threw open the door of the burrow and walked out the door. He was really confused, he knew that something was wrong, but what? 

Then it hit him, and for the first time, he fell to the ground, to thinking. Ron, his best friend, was on the dark side. The first real friend he had was now an enemy. He fell backwards onto the ground and started to think… What if Harry would have been in Slytherin. After a few minutes Harry fell asleep. 

_Harry waited as the other students got sorted, Ron was biting his nails as the McGonagall got closer to their names… _

_"Weasley, Ronald!" McGonagall called, Harry was sitting at the edge of his seat. Ron walked to the sorting hat and put it on. Ron sat there for a split second… Then the hat came to life. _

_"Another Weasley… I know just what to do with you… GRYFFINDOR!!" The Gryffindors cheered as Ron got up and worked his way to the Gryffindor table. _

_"Potter, Harry!" the hall went silent. Harry stood up and walked over to the hat. He put it on and waited. _

_"Hmmm… Very difficult!! Very Difficult!! Lots of courage I see… Not a bad mind either. I know… ("Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" Harry whispered) Not Slytherin hey… Well I think you'll be better of in… Slytherin!" _

_The Slytherin's cheered and the others booed. Harry was really gutted, Slytherin… He was fuming… _

_***** _

_"Off to your dormitories NOW!" Marcus Flint shrieked, "Go!! Or I'll take away 10 point from you worthless piece of shit!" Harry glared at him and walked up the stone stairs to a freezing dormitory. _

_"That wanker! That barsted! I don't know who the hell he thinks he is!" Draco Malfoy cried, "By the way Potter… My offer still stands… Friends?" Malfoy stretched out his hand and Harry shook it. _

_"'night!" Draco Malfoy said civilly as he climbed into bed. _

_***** _

_"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon… Thought you ought to know!" he fainted, everyone lost it they all started to scream but Dumbledore silenced them, and told the prefects to lead the students to the dormitories. _

_Harry wondered away from Slytherin, he felt like getting away. He got a feelings he was meant to be somewhere. He let himself walk until he was outside the girls' bathroom. He heard someone running. Ron was coming up behind him. _

_"What are you doing here Potter?" he asked slyly, from inside a girl screamed. Thy opened the door and found the troll about to cremate Hermione Granger with it's club. Harry got out his wand and shouted… _

_"Expelliarmus!" he shouted and the troll got thrown backwards into the wall. He then shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the club levitated and knocked the troll out. _

_***** _

_"Harry… join me on the dark side and I'll bring them back to life!" Voldemort/Quirrel said. Harry shook his head… "But you're a Slytherin and as Ron said… 'There is not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.' Pity. You do seam a good Slytherin… Oh well… Give me the stone!! ("No!") Seize him!!" _

_Quirrel lunged forward and started to strangle him. Harry gasped for breath he tried to loosen the grip but that was impossible. Before blacking out he saw a phoenix, he thought he was dead. _(A/N: Harry didn't cremate Quirrel because he was a Slytherin) 

_***** _

_Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing, hoping that Harry was awake. He was; but still groggy. Dumbledore saw Ron and Hermione waiting. He smiled at them and started to clear his throat to wake up Harry. _

_"Harry, due to the mistake of the sorting hat, you are now a Gryffindor, is that ok?" Harry grinned at Hermione and Ron; who grinned back. He then felt a warm sensation going through his body, just like when he choose the right wand. _

_"Ok!!" _

Harry woke with a start. He had been there for a while, the thought of being a Slytherin repulsed him. He hoped that the sorting hat hadn't made a mistake. He then thought back to the fact that Ron was on the dark side. He then had a horrible feeling in his stomach, which asked him, What If Ron was a friend of Malfoy from the start… 

_"Morning Sir!" Ron greeted his best friend's dad, "Are you alright?" Lucius Malfoy nodded. _

_"He's in his room, Mr Weasley, how's your father!" _

_"Fine, thank you! My mum has given me this! I hope you and Mrs Malfoy like it!" Lucius nodded and Ron left the room. _

_***** _

_The scene changes, Ron and Malfoy are playing Quidditch, in a field behind the Manor/castle (It is very big). _

_"I'll get the snitch before you!!" Ron challenged, Malfoy smirked and put up his middle finger. _

_"Yeah right!" he taunted, "I'm a lot faster than you are!" Malfoy manoeuvred so that the broom was coming up behind the snitch, and seconds later a triumphant Malfoy had the snitch gleaming in the sun light. _

_"In your face Weasley!" _

_***** _

_The visions evaporates in a mist and he is on platform nine-and-three-quarters. _

Harry woke with a start he looked over to the nearest window and sighed, he though it was strange. Ron had joined the dark side so Voldemort wouldn't kidnap a follower unless… 

***** 

Ginny was staring out of the window, her father was pacing up and down the hallway. She started to feel frustrated. 

"Dad, stop that your making me nervous!" Mr Weasley slouched down on the couch and smiled at his daughter. He said he was very bored, giving Ginny an evil idea. 

***** 

"How do I look?" Mr Weasley said, "I like it, it brings out my feminine side!" Ginny giggled as he admired the dress covered in _pink _flowers. 

***** 

Ron awoke inside a massive bed, he felt the warmth from the fire, across the room. The room was well lit using candles and some magical objects. He crept over to the large window revealing the night sky. In the distance he heard the rumble of thunder. He opened it and looked down. He was one the 2nd floor. He looked around for some thing to climb down. He searched the room, and found some rope. He tied the rope to the bedpost and scrambled out of the room. He had now left the manor, which was Malfoy's… He got out with no trouble at all and crept down the maze of paths to a very familiar village. 

***** 

Harry walked up the winding path to the Chang's driveway. He opened the massive gate and walked to the door and rung the door bell. The door was answered quickly by a half naked girl. 

***** 

"Hello!" she smirked, "Come in… Are you here because of the other night?" he grinned at her. He felt bad at using her but he did have feelings for her. He smiled at her and she beckoned him in. 

***** 

Harry suck on the nipple producing a moan from Cho. She embraced him and smiled slyly at him. She reached into the nightstand and pulled out a tube of… (A/N: Won't go on with this sex scene as this is R rated… But I'll create a fic about the intimate fling between Cho and Harry, for you older folk.) 

***** 

Ron walked into the hallway where he was greeted by Mrs. Weasley flinging her arms around him and sobbing overpoweringly. Ron embraced his mum and pulled away. His mum had bloodshot eyes. He noticed the other Weasleys would completely lost it (A/N: Well Gred and Forge anyway, oh, I mean Fred and George, sorry!!). 

"Ron, Hermione just sent you an owl, she wants to meet you in Diagon alley, take the floo powder from the attic. Ghouly (I don't know the name) has stolen it. AGAIN!!" Ron obeyed his mum, collected the floo Powder, and went to Diagon Alley to meet Hermione. 

***** 

Ron entered the Leaky Cauldron, he had been looking everywhere for Hermione, even Knockturn Alley. He opened the side door and went in. 

As he entered he felt a hand pull him into the corner of the pub. Hermione pulled him under her cloak and guided him to her room. 

***** 

"… so you see, my parents have gone to the Isle of Wight (Ron asked where it was and she explained where it was.) and Harry has… Well slept with ummmm Cho and…" 

Ron interrupted her, "Who? Did you say Cho? (Hermione nods) Oh!" Hermione started to make big circles on Ron's back with her middle finger. Ron shivered and shifted slightly. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, she then bend over and kissed her. 

***** 

It was Wednesday night, Ron sat by the fire talking to Dumbledore about becoming a spy. He told the old man he had regretted joining them, and that he really was ashamed (Fat chance). Dumbledore listened to Ron's speech and nodded at the right moment. Dumbledore noted that Ron was acting normal, so he took into account that he wasn't lying (Or was he?). 

Harry had been gone for a few days and Ron, being such a worry, pissed everyone of by saying every minute of the day: "Have you seen him!" or "This better not be a joke!" or even "Where the hell is he!" Bill and Charlie had come the next day and stayed because the next day was Ginny's birthday. 

***** 

"Happy birthday Ginny!!" Hermione grinned, "You ok?" Ginny nodded and rolled over, Hermione, who didn't give up that quickly pulled her out of bed and chucked the cloths beside her. Ginny groaned and made herself comfortable then drifted, again, back to sleep. 

***** 

"Can I have a room?" Harry asked, Tom grinned up at him and nodded. He pulled out a key and did the routine and sent Harry on his way. 

***** 

Later that evening Harry pulled out a book, called 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them' he read for a while about the Acromantula, Ashwinder, and the Augurey (also known as the Irish phoenix). 

***** 

Wormtail had been preparing for almost a week. He grabbed his wand and rope and apparated near where Sirius was. 

He appeared in a valley and in the distance heard voices, one of them was familiar, Remus Lupin and the other was none other than Sirius Black himself. He didn't hear the twig snap near him or the ministry come up behind him when he did his was too late. Wormtail was caught. 

***** 

Harry opened the door to find a grinning Sirius and an ecstatic Lupin talking excitedly to each other, Harry realised they were in public, and pulled them into his room. 

"What the hell are you doing her, first of all this _is_ Diagon alley, secondly the ministry are near here. What the hell are you…" Sirius covered Harry mouth with his hand and told him he was free. Harry fell onto the bed and after a split second hugged his godfather and Remus. 

***** 

"So what did they give you in compensation?" Mr. Weasley asked, "I hope they did something…" Sirius nodded and explained that he was given Fifty Million Galleons and a house. Harry stared at his godfather and as soon as Ginny entered he was hugging her so tightly that she struggled to get free from. 

"YAHOOOOOOO!" Harry shouted gleefully, from the other side of the house came a roar of anger. No one heard it fortunately, but if they had they would've been in deep shit. 

***** 

"Wowie!! This is so wicked!" Harry exclaimed, "I've been waiting for this since the end of the summer term in the third year, I can't believe it… It's finally happened!!" Sirius grinned again and told he house elf to take in the luggage, (Hermione had insisted on freeing the elves and paying them, the elves had been horrified, two of the elves was Winky and Dobby. Dumbledore had said that he had too many elves and they both liked Harry. 

***** 

Harry drifted into a blissful sleep at about eleven forty-five. Until the dream continued again… 

_Harry was talking to the Weasleys but Ron was eyeing him strangely, Harry nodded at him, but he just pulled a face. Harry turned away from him and talked again to Mrs. Weasley. As soon as Malfoy came over Ron was off. Malfoy noticed the scar and greeted him. _

_"So the rumours are true… Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts, (lots of witches and wizards turn around and stare). I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. we don't want you to hang around the wrong sort of people now do we… (glares at Neville) I can help you there, (he extends his hand and Harry shook it)!" Ron came over and after eyeing him, and making sure he was the real Harry Potter, then shook hands as well. _

_***** _

_The scene changes to the sorting ceremony, Ron gets sorted into Gryffindor, Ron is half pleased and half disappointed. Harry also gets put in Gryffindor. Much to his relief. Harry and Ron then on became friends and Malfoy became the ENEMY!! _

Harry awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, he saw Pig hooting loudly and zooming all over the place. Hedwig was glaring at the owl, who Harry offered an owl tread, Hedwig flew off in jealousy. 

Harry ripped open the note and read… 

_Harry, _

_You will never guess what!! _

_I'm not a virgin!! _

_I know your not as well!! _

_Hermione was really pissed at you!! _

_I heard the good news Congratulations!! _

_Ron _

Harry shrugged and wrote a note to Ron. Sating how he wasn't in love with Cho, and how shit he felt and about the dreams. 

***** 

A man walked slowly up to the door. The streets were packed with tourists. In the seconds from when the people were talking happily to each other, and them screaming. Voldemort was laughing to himself. People fell to the ground like fireflies. No one escaped. No one survived. The death eaters behind him all shouted in triumph. Harry would with out a doubt feel that one. 

***** 

The pain was so intense that Harry fell to the floor yelling in pain while grasping the quill in his hand. All the ink squirted out and he fell flat on the floor. Only minutes later was Sirius by his side wondering what the heck was going on. 

***** 

The dream was very weird and very strange. Hermione was pure-blood: 

_"Hermione! Where is your stuff, dear me, if you take any longer, I may have to send you to a muggle school!" Mrs. Granger shouted. She noticed Hermione levitating the trunks and sighed. _

_"Herms, your one heck of a witch. I would be surprise if you got top marks in all your exams! Your dad will be aparrating from the ministry to the nearest park to Kings Cross. Ok dear?" Hermione nodded and manoeuvred the trunk to the ministry cars, that was waiting outside. _

_"Bye honey!!" her mother waved, Hermione waved back and the cars drove to the station. _

_***** _

_"Your such a slut aren't you granger, you need two men in bed!! And those two, eugh!" Pansy Parkinson sneered, "At least I have taste don't I dracipoo!" Everyone except Malfoy and Pansy sniggered. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the dungeons. _

_***** _

_Hermione closed the door and threw him on the bed and whispered. _

_"I know you want me!" _

Harry woke up, he knew it, he cause feel it and he had evidence. He was _in_ love with Hermione, and he couldn't deny it. He knew it. 

***** 

"I'm off to Diagon Alley!!" Harry announced the next morning, "I'll be back at 5 o'clock this evening! Come on I want to to come, please" Sirius grunted his approval and they set off. 

Harry excused himself and realised he was meant to be some where, he asked a security man if they knew how he could get somewhere instantly and the guard handed him a new type portkey. Harry paid and thanked the man and he set off. 

***** 

Voldemort took out his want and muttered some words and the house exploded, leaving only rubble. He did it to the Weasley's and Sirius's house, but what he didn't know was that Harry had received a premonition and was a the burrow to stop it happening. But he got caught in the rubble. 

***** 

"… According to the ministry of magic, Hogwarts first day of term is postponed until further notice, also they are issuing an act of war as he-who-must-not-be-named has struck terror to muggles, in Victoria station, the death toll so far is 10,000. This has been the worst ever since the holocaust!" 

***** 

A man pulled out the old book, it on the cover it read, 'The Book of the Damned' inside were spells, enchantments, history and rituals of all kinds dating from the dark times, written by Salazar Slytherin himself. About the 'Chambers of Secrets', the black death and many more horrors. Inside the was one cure for the evil of today. One cure to get rid of the dark lord. Unfortunately, as Voldemort wasn't human enough, he would only be wounded, but very severely. A priest opened it and said the incantation in a hiss: 

_Threw the depths of hell _

_Bring forth the power. _

_Thy world is in need. _

_In need of a savour. _

_Death is your gift. _

_Paradox Is his way against your _

_Supreme power I bring forth the soul _

_Of the great one, Lucifer. _

A scream echoed through the wilderness as Voldemort came closer to death than he ever had before. 

***** 

"Harry?" Sirius called, "Where are you?" He stood in the middle of Diagon Alley looking up at the sun. Where was he, Sirius wonder… Only then did he realise it. Harry had the sight. Something must have happened. 

***** 

Harry lied on the cold floor, a piece of rubble had knock him out and he was dreaming. 

***** 

_Voldemort got nearer Godric's Hollow. He grinned to himself, he knew this would be a good night. _

_***** _

_Lily was rocking Harry to sleep when she heard the echo of James cries to get out… She was very curious but she climbed out the window, and ran into the night. _

_***** _

_He got closer to her hiding place. Closer still, before she realised, she screamed as he gave her the death curse. Her scream echoed threw the forest and she took her final breath, shuddered, and finally fell to the ground. Dead. Voldemort turned to see the discarded baby. He chuckled to himself. This was the end of the line. He knew the future if he didn't kill the boy so he cast the spell leaving no sign of life in that forest. Not one. _

_***** _

_The never saw it coming, until it was to late. Voldemort had gotten hold of the list of muggle-born students for the next 10 years and killed them. Their parents suffered as well… Next stop the wizard world. _

_***** _

_The Weasley's never saw him come and they never saw him leave. That night was the end of the Weasley clan, and it wasn't pretty. _

_Ron was one and a few months when it hit. There was only one sound… The sound of triumph. _

Harry shifted slightly causing a loud creak. 

_Ron walked into his and Harry's room, where he was trying very hard from grinning. He sat next to Harry; and couldn't take it anymore. _

_"Harry! (He nods) How would you feel it we had adopted you?" Harry stared at Ron for a second with his mouth open. "Harry, you can close your mouth!" Harry did so and flung his arms around ron and squeezed so tightly, that if he squeezed anymore Ron would sufficate. _

_"Harry get off me!" _

_***** _

_"We are brothers! YAHOOOOOO!" Harry cried, he smiled at Ron who was also estatic. Harry embraced all the weasleys. When he got to Ron he broke in to tears. _

Please be a responsible reader and review!

Email the author

OR

Review on the Yahoo discussion group

Chapter 4: Explanations 


End file.
